Fear of Falling
by Anashi Minamoto
Summary: My decision is final. It all ends tomorrow.
1. Decision

**Fear of Falling, Chapter one-Decision. PoV- Ami.**

**(All characters are 16, except Ami, who is still 15.)**(This is just a short intro.)

_I hate my life. Nothing ever goes right. I'm just a damned screw-up_, I thought. I sighed. "So then, why am I still here?" I asked myself.

"Talking to yourself again?" Takuya asked with a laugh as he and Koji walked over to Darcy and me.

"Very funny," I replied coldly.

"Ya know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Takuya joked.

"I'm not crazy," I said angrily.

He laughed. "Denial is the second."

"C'mon, leave her alone," Koji said, annoyed. He kicked Takuya in the one place guys hate being kicked. Takuya keeled over in pain.

"Thanks," I said to Koji, kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled and hugged me. "No problem," he said. "So...your sweet 16 is in two days. Any last-minute gift requests?"

I shook my head. "No, but thanks anyways." Okay, so maybe I lied. One thing in my life has gone right, I have the perfect boyfriend. Just the same, my decision is final. Tomorrow, I'm leaving this world. Forever. I can't take it anymore, there's no other way. I've tried everything else: I've kept myself so busy I wouldn't have time to think about anything; I tried to drink it all away; I even tried to bleed away the pain. But nothing worked, so what other choice do I have? Sure, I'm going to miss everyone, but they'll all be better off without me. It might be hardest on Mom, though. After all, her only son is dead, her oldest daughter is in France with her ex-husband, and now I'll be leaving soon as well. But that's just how life works.

"Ami? Ami, are you okay?"

I blinked and saw Koji looking at me, worried. He smiled, relieved. "Welcome back," he said jokingly, just before kissing me.

_Oh god, I'm going to miss Koji._


	2. This is where it ends

**Fear of Falling, Chapter two-This is where it ends. PoV- 3rd person.**

**(The next day)**

"This is it," Ami told herself. "The day to end all days." She yawned, got up from her bed, and got dressed. She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote:

"_To my caring friends, dearest boyfriend, and loving family,_

_I'm sorry to say that I must leave you all now. Where I'm going, I can never come back. I wish there were words to describe how I feel for you all, but sadly, there aren't. But I hope you all know that I love you all, in different ways. If I could go back in time, I would, and change everything that made me feel the way I do now. Then maybe, just maybe, I'd have more time with you. Unfortunately, life doesn't work that way. Take care everyone, and live life to the fullest._

_With love, Ami._

_P.S. Mom, once I see him, I'll tell Takashi that you, Dad, and Mei miss him."_

Ami sighed and taped the note to the front of her door. She quietly crept past her parents' room, and whispered, "Bye Mom, bye Father." She had never called her step-father "Dad," always "Father" or "sir". She hung her head and kept walking, out the door and into the woods next to the park.

She stopped only when she reached a tall cliff. _What better way to go than by my greatest fear?_ she thought, looking down. She sighed and sat down on the edge, as memories came flooding back to her of her life. The first one was from her parents' divorce, when the custody battle took place.

_She was six years old, Mei was seven, and Takashi was eleven. The three siblings were sitting in a courtroom. Takashi was hugging Ami, who was scared and crying softly, and Mei was staring off into space, in shock._

"_From this day on, the youngest, Ami, and the oldest, Takashi, will live with their mother, while the middle child, Mei, shall stay with the father," the judge had said._

Ami had hated her mother ever since that day. She and her mother constantly fought, and when Mom remarried, both Ami and Takashi were furious.

Then, there were the nightmares. She hated those nightmares, and was glad to finally be rid of them.

_They were always the same. A skeleton-man would send his army of monsters to capture her friends and family. When she tried to get the ones she cared about away from the monsters, Ami would find herself surrounded by beings that were almost exactly like everyone she was trying to save. These creatures had one difference, however. They were just shadows most of the time, but could become the complete opposites of those Ami loved. The Shadow People, as she had called them, never let Ami get any of her loved ones to safety. She was always forced to watch as they were all tortured and brutally killed. And just before she herself was killed, she always woke up._

She remembered that as soon as she woke up, Takashi would soon be at her side, no matter where in their home he was at the time. He always seemed to know when she was troubled, and just how to make her feel better. She also remembered the first night he wasn't in one of her nightmares. It was the night after he died...

_She was 14, Takashi was 19. It was a Saturday, and they had spent all day at the park. Now it was nighttime, and the two siblings were heading home. They decided to race to see who would get home first, and so far, Ami was in the lead. She ran across the street, but stopped and waited for her brother. He started to run across, and didn't notice a car was speeding down the otherwise deserted road. Ami yelled at him to stop and wait, but he couldn't hear her. The car plowed right into him and sped off, the drunken person behind the wheel either not noticing or not caring that he had just hit someone. Ami screamed and ran over to Takashi. "Get up! Takashi, please," she said desperately, tears running down her cheek. "Don't give in! You have to wake up!" But he wouldn't wake, nor did he do as much as move. She suddenly remembered she had her cell phone with her, and dialed the police. They sent a police car and an ambulance to her and her fallen brother. Both were brought to the hospital, where their mother and stepfather were notified. Sadly, it was too late for Takashi; he died just before the ambulance reached the hospital._

The were others things bothering her, of course. Her father and sister, who hated her for some reason Ami never learned, moved to France when she was nine, among other unmentionable things.

Ami sighed and stood up. "Okay, this is it," she said softly, taking a deep breath and getting ready to walk off the edge...

(Cue suspense music. Sorry, I wanted this to be in three chapters, but the end is near.)


	3. Promise

**Fear of Falling, Chapter three-Promise. PoV- 3rd person.**

(The final chapter. It starts off when Koji wakes up, and progresses from there.)

Koji yawned and looked at his clock. It was nine in the morning. He sat up and stretched, then got out of bed and got dressed. "I can't wait any longer," he said to himself, grabbing a small black box with a note attached to it, sticking it in his pocket, and walking to Ami's house. When her step-father let him in, however, he was surprised to see her mother sitting at the dining room table, pale and staring at a note they had found. He walked over to her, and she showed him the note Ami had left taped to her door. He gasped and shook his head in disbelief. After a minute or so, he said, "I think I might know where she is," then said goodbye to the two adults and ran to the woods next to the park.

_Dammit Ami_, he thought. _That's the only thing I would change about you if I could. You need to get over things better, and can't blame yourself for the past._ He sighed angrily and pressed on, running as fast as he could. The only thing he hated about her was the way she blamed herself for everything that went wrong in her life. It wasn't her fault her parents got divorced, or that her sister hated her, or that her father and sister moved, or that Takashi died. And it definitely wasn't her fault...well, he tried not to think about that as he kept running. "Please, don't let me be too late..."

He came just in time. Ami had one foot over the edge, and was about to walk off the cliff when Koji grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the edge. He held her tightly, she could fell his heart racing in his chest as he hugged her.

Just the same, it took Ami a minute to realize what Koji had done. She looked up at him and blinked. "Koji? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to keep you from killing yourself," he replied. "What were you thinking?"

Ami sighed. "I was thinking I could die before anyone realized I was missing," she said. "But apparently, my plan didn't work."

Koji hugged Ami tighter. "You really scared me," he said, in a much softer tone.

"I'm sorry," Ami said, looking at the ground. "It's just...I can't take it anymore. I really can't."

"Don't say that! You've made it this far, and I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me."

Ami sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

Koji smiled. "You know, you apologize too much," he said.

I do? Sorry," Ami mumbled. "Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to...I mean..." She sighed and quickly stopped talking.

Koji laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay, I don't mind," he said. "Oh, I almost forgot. I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but I couldn't wait any longer." He pulled the little black box out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Happy Birthday, even though it's a day early."

Ami looked at the box, and soon recognized it as one jewelry was normally kept in. She read the note attached to it first. It said: _"To my dearest Ami,_

_Happy 16th Birthday. There's nowhere to look but foreword now, and I hope you know that. You should also know that I love you with all my heart, and nothing will ever change that. Anyways, I hope you like your present, even though there's nothing in the world that can show you how much I love you, and love being near you._

_Happy birthday again. Love, Koji"_

Ami looked at Koji and smiled. He smiled back and said, "Everything I wrote there is true."

"You're so sweet," Ami said, opening the box. She gasped and said, "Oh, Koji. This must have cost you so much." She pulled a beautiful golden ring with a small diamond heart on it out of the box.

"You're worth it, and so much more," Koji replied. "Did you read the inscription inside?"

"The...what?" She looked at the inside of the ring and saw "To Ami M. With love, Koji M." written. "Oh, Koji," she sighed, hugging him.

Koji smiled and took the ring from her. He held one of her hands up and slipped the ring on her finger. "Promise me you'll never do something like this ever again," he said.

"I promise," she replied. Koji smiled and kissed her. Ami smiled slightly and kissed him back.

"Happy Birthday Ami," Koji said.

"Thanks," Ami said. "Let's get out of here." Koji nodded and the two went back to Ami's house, where Ami's mother and step-father were so glad to see her, they wouldn't let go off her for at least ten minutes. When they finally did, Ami's cheeks were dark red from embarrassment. Koji smiled as he watched, glad everything was more-or-less back to normal. At least, as normal as it could get with the lives he and everyone he was close to lived.

(The end! I hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
